Loving True Aspects
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Natsume, the all too perfect guy, falls for a pretty, blind girl, Mikan. This feeling is mutual but again what's a love story without any drama? Exactly, it's not one. And the ending is obvious: "But Natsume, aren't we too young to marry now?" "We're. But we'll not marry now. I'm just bounding you to me forever." Still they took time to reach this point. Read and find out.


**A/N:**

**Loving True Aspects is a One-shot that I had written a year ago, so I was a bit hesitant to publish it with all the mistakes and childish one, who never takes up a chance, gets nothing, right?I changed bits of it, added a lot of other stuffs in the story, making it look, well, presentable.**

**This story, if I hadn't decorated it, added and changed things, it would have been only 3 pages long on Microsoft Word. However this edited version took 9 pages, would you believe it?**

**But even so, this story was still originated from a thirteen years old's mind. : )**

**And I know there are a lot of stories that feature Mikan as blind. But this story is my idea. Critics about the authorship will not be accepted.**

**PS: Here, though they have Alice, they live outside the Academy. There are no missions. Persona is not present in this fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loving True Aspects<strong>

**Setting: Alice Academy.**

**Time: 07.40 Am**

"Ouch". A brunette cried as she bumped into a raven lad. She rubbed her butt on the spot she had fallen.

"Are you blind? Watch where you're going, Idiot!" The crimson-eyed lad said, in his usually cold voice, to the now-on-her-feet girl. The brunette smiled at him and replied, "As a fact I am."

Natsume stared at the girl's chocolate eyes, which seemed unsettled and blank. He vaguely wondered whether she was born blind or an incident happened to her. Maybe her Alice caused that. Truth to be told, though he found the girl beautiful, he was not one who would meddle into other people stuffs, even if they were blind. When they did not concern him, obviously.

Mikan surprised him when she asked, "Can you take me to Class 2B, please? I'm new in this academy, um . . . what's its name? Oh yeah, Alice Academy and I don't know my way to class. So, if you could help me. . ."

She received no answer.

"Please?" She tried again and was relieved when he finally answered.

"Shouldn't you have someone to take care of you here?" As Natsume was not someone to ask question, he was astonished to find himself answering to hers.

"I suppose so, but um . . . I told my mum I would be fine by myself. I should be for I'm nearing nineteen. I just have one year to do in this academy."

"No such luck." Natsume said dryly.

She nodded, "I thought I would be able to find my way but no such luck as you said."

"Stupid."

"I know but I wanted to try and do something by myself. I feel too dependant on others."

"You are asking my help, though." Natsume stated as a matter of fact.

"Obviously, I can't start being independent right away." She rolled her dead eyes, and continued, "It'll take time."

"I can see that."

"Hey, I can hear, you know."

"Same here, I know you're blind and not deaf." Natsume wondered whether he struck a cord but that thought broke away when he saw her smile. He knew it was too early to be liking her smile but well. He decided that it would not hurt him to help her, though it was not usual for Natsume to do that. Either way, he had to. She needed his help and was a sure victim-to-be to perverted freaks for she was blind and beautiful. And those two combined were sure to create a disaster.

"Good then."

"Follow me, BlueStars."

"BlueStars?" She repeated.

"Prints, to be precise"

"BlueStars . . . prints . . . but that's my boxer's pattern?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're the pervert type." She tried to keep her composure. As much as she wanted to create havoc by hitting and yelling at him, she did not want to lose her new friend. She liked the fact that he was blunt. Very blunt. He did not pretend to pity her and she liked that very much.

"And you're the showing-underwear type." He retorted.

"Am not."

"Denying the truth will serve to no use, BlueStars."

She mumbled, "Smart-assed Pervert."

Natsume smirked. He was interested in the girl. She was different. Perhaps it was her blindness that accentuated that fact but there was something about her eyes that attracted him. Maybe it was her unsettled eyes that brightened whenever she smiled.

She was beautiful in a simple way. Her friendly aura plus her smile added to her beauty.

"Eh . . . can I hold you arm?" She whispered, staring at the ground, although her brain could not visualize the image of it to her.

The raven lad understood what she meant, but still, he teased her, "Falling for me already?"

"You wish."

Natsume did not reply. Mikan then said, "If you don't want to, let it be, I. . ."

She trailed off when Natsume clasped his hand into hers. Silence followed. They were both comfortable with the silence, yet wanted to talk to each other.

Natsume said, "Why do you wear boxer?"

This had been bothering him for quite a while.

She blushed, as sure as hell, she did not want to have that type of conversation with him. However, even if she had just met him a few minute ago, she knew he did not like talk too much. And she did not want him to stop talking to her yet.

"I'm more comfortable." She replied.

"It's my favourite."

He was amused. He could feel a chuckle forming. He coughed, camouflaging his chuckle.

"Thanks for helping me but, hey, are you okay, um . . .? I forgot your name." Her worry was clear.

"You did not. You don't know my name yet."

"Then what's it?"

He stopped abruptly causing the brunette to bump into his back. Her hold on his hand broke.

"Why do I always bump into you?" She muttered.

"Why have you stopped?" She asked him. Her hand was cold, from the absence of his hand's warm temperature.

"There you are, Natsume-kun, come on in." A foreign voice called out.

"Natsume. That's his name." Mikan wondered out loud, bringing attention to her.

"Shut it, gay teacher."

"Charming as always, Natsume-kun."

Mikan tugged his arm and whispered to him, "Um . . . have we reached?

Even though she had been busy tasting his name on her tongue, she heard Natsume calling that man 'Teacher'. Her sense of hearing was extremely well developed due to her lacking in the sight department. However, the classroom was too quiet for her to be certain so she wanted to confirm. What she did not know that it was because Natsume was attending class today and he came with a girl.

He gave a short nod before realizing that she could not see it.

He replied, "Yeah."

Mikan straightened her back. Natsume stepped aside and entered. She felt it; the turn of his shoes against the hard ground and the clothes ruffling against his body.

Mikan was aware of that she was being eyed by everyone. She kept her head down while closing her eyes. She wondered whether they would like her. She had asked her mother to enroll her in the academy; first because of the reason she told Natsume and second because of Hotaru, her best friend, attended it. However, she did not know in what class her best friend was. She hoped she was in this one.

The teacher, Narumi-Sensei, walked towards her and whispered in her ears, "You're Mikan Sakura, right?" He continued when he saw her giving a small nod, "Welcome then, take my hand and I'll lead the way."

While Narumi was talking to Mikan privately outside, Koko was reading his mind and repeated whatever he heard to Natsume, knowing that he was interested with whatever was happening there. But seeing Natsume's pose; arms supporting the back of his head while he lazed in the chair with his feet on the table, one could never have guessed whatsoever he was thinking about.

Koko said, smirking, "What a beautiful girl and so kind. It's a pity that she is blind. I feel that we're going to get along very well. I can always help her in her studies or whenever she needs me . . ."

Koko stopped right away when he saw the killing glare of Natsume. And that glare was directed to the door that was serving as a barrier. The class was shocked. The girl was blind. At least that was what Koko said. Narumi entered the room, Mikan walking close to him with her hand linked with that of Narumi. Natsume glared at Narumi, who gulped and released her hand. Natsume really wanted to use his Alice but he could not. He wondered why. If he was able to use it, the door would have already burnt and Narumi roasted alive.

"This is Mikan Sakura. Your new classmate. And dear, you'll sit next to, hmm . . . Natsume."

"But before, come with me, we have to fetch your books."

"Sure, Sensei."

"Kawai." Koko said.

All the students turned towards him, even Natsume, though the latter knew Narumi was thinking about that.

"It's Sensei. He is thinking of how Mikan was kawai."

"Koko, I pray you not to use your Alice to read my mind." Narumi said.

"Sensei, nobody listens to you anyway."

Everybody laughed.

"Let's go."

Just as they were about to leave, a cold voice said, "I'll accompany you."

Upon recognising her best friend voice, a wide smile spread all over her face. She looked livelier, fresher and prettier when she smiled.

Her smile was truly beautiful, no matter whether she was blind or not.

The students were torn into deciding who they should look, the blind new girl or the blackmailer.

They were all in awed. It was not everyday that cold blackmailer would talk voluntarily. Special cases were when she was in need to blackmail someone and that someone was usually her boyfriend and Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi or other victims, who had dared to mess with her.

Hotaru neared them and flicked Mikan on her forehead.

"Where are the stupid pigtails?"

"You never change, do you?" Mikan rubbed her forehead.

"No, I don't"

"I'm glad."

Hotaru held out her hand as Mikan reached for her. Mikan hugged her lightly and smiled.

That smile drew again the stares of most of the guys. But they quickly composed themselves for the glare of Natsume Hyuuga was not meant to be ignored. Narumi along with the girls walked out of the room.

Natsume's jealous fan girls were revolted. They already hated the brunette for she had come to the classroom accompanied by Natsume.

Watako said to Luna, "She came with Natsume, Narumi is taken by her, the blackmailer is her friend and she gets to sit next to Natsume. On top of that she is blind!"

"You must be happy. A blind girl has no chance to steal our Natsume."

"Yes, you must be right."

"I'm always right."

Koko said to Natsume, "I can't read Mikan's mind?"

Natsume looked at him.

"It's like something is blocking me from doing so." Koko continued.

"Natsume, try to use your power now."

"Does it work?"

". . ."

"And try again when Mikan is here."

"I think it's her Alice."

". . ." Natsume stared outside.

"Koko, you really want to know her Alice?" Ruka questioned.

"Of course."

"I want to know what Alice can counterattack mine." Koko said, arms lifted in the air and eyes determined.

"But I can read yours Natsume. You're happy that Mikan will be sitting next to you."

Koko yelled, extinguishing the fire set on his bottom.

He rubbed his butt and sheepishly looked at Natsume, who said, "Yeah, my Alice works."

Ruka slowly shook her head. His friends were weird. Koko especially.

**With Mikan**

"Hyuuga brought you to the classroom." Hotaru stated. They were standing outside the teacher's room and were waiting for Narumi to come back with her Braille book.

"Yes." She replied, and blushed for no apparent reason.

"And I guess you like him."

"What? Like him, no, I mean yes, I do. He's my first friend in this academy excluding you, of course."

"You're still an idiot, I see."

"Behh." Mikan said, childishly showing off her tongue.

"Keep you tongue in your mouth. I know someone who would love it. But I'm not interested."

"Hotaru . . ."

"Cut the whine."

Narumi arrived at last and handed Mikan's book to Hotaru. They made their way to the classroom.

"I'm glad we're in the same classroom."

"Same here."

In reality, Mikan's mom, Yuka had already informed Hotaru of her daughter's arrival and Hotaru made all the necessary arrangement for Mikan to be in the same classroom as them. Of course, she would never say that to Mikan. She cared for her a lot. She wanted to be there to protect her. And finally she would be able to do so.

The class silenced down again when the trios returned back.

"Now about the sitting arrangement, next to Natsume-kun, you know already."

"Yes."

"Is it okay with you, Natsume-kun?"

The girls prayed that he would refuse but were disappointed.

"Hn."

"That's a yes, I guess." Narumi said happily.

"What's her Alice?" Koko asked.

"Tell them, Mikan-Chan."

"Nullification."

They all heard of that rare Alice. It had the ability to cancel all attacks and protected the user from mental and physical attacks.

Hotaru guided her by her hand. Luna, seizing the occasion when Hotaru went back to her seat and tucked her leg in Mikan's way. Luna wanted to humiliate her and since she could not use her power, she would have to use her brain. (If she has one.)

Mikan stumbled and fell forward. Natsume caught her by her arm and steadied her.

Mikan blushed. Natsume glared at Luna. Hotaru baka-gunned her. Koko smirked. Ruka sweat dropped.

They learnt a lesson today. They should not mess with Mikan Sakura for she had the two most feared persons in the academy, covering her back.

. . .

**Setting: Mikan's Place**

**Time: 05.00 PM**

"Natsume, thanks for dropping me home."

"I always do that, no?" He grunted.

"Yes. Come closer."

Natsume stared at her. He neared her and she kissed his cheek. It had been a ritual every since he started dropping her home, yet she still blushed. It had been one month since they met and were pretty close. They even acted almost like a couple. Mikan showed it but Natsume didn't. Mikan knew of her feelings for him but Natsume was not sure of his.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a guy. He was good looking but not as much as him. He pulled Mikan to his side and hugged her. Natsume glared. He waited for Mikan to push him away but she did not.

Natsume hoped it was not like one of her friends at school, the shadow freak, Tsubasa Andou.

"Takashi." Mikan breathed and she hugged him back. She pulled back and he kissed both her eyes. Natsume was mad.

"Hey, sweetheart, comment vas tu? (How are you in French?)

"Fine."

"I'm leaving."

"Ah, I forgot about you, Natsume." Natsume was bitterly touched when she said that.

He thought, 'So that guy is that important to her that she forgets about me. Yeah right.'

"Hn."

And he left. Mikan had not meant it that way, but the wrong was done and she did not know what the wrong was.

"Natsume, you here?"

"Mikan, he left."

"He did?" She did not why she was feeling as if Natsume had distanced himself from her.

"Then come cousin, my future wife is waiting for you inside."

"You brought Kanane? Great."

. . .

Setting: Natsume's Room.

Time: 08.55 PM

"Damn. Who was that Takashi guy?" Natsume chewed his mind. He was frustrated with Mikan and himself. He did not like that guy.

"Nii-san, are you alright?"

"Fine."

Aoi shook her head and said before closing the door, "Dinner's ready, mother is waiting for you."

Natsume lied on his bed.

He was feeling restless and it was all because of girl. What was happening to him?

He remembered his mother's state when his father died. She was grief-stricken and restless. She said she was so because she loved him.

Natsume rubbed his temple and concluded.

"I am in love with Mikan Sakura."

. . .

Setting: The Sakura Tree.

Time: 01.00 PM

Ignore. She entered the class. Ignore. She talked. Ignore. She smiled.

Ignore.

That was all Natsume had been doing; ignoring her.

Hotaru had told her to take the matter in her hands and confront Natsume. But she was hesitant. Ruka encouraged her, "I'm sure you'll be able to."

At last, Mikan couldn't bear it. She decided to confront him.

It was lunch break. Natsume sat under his Sakura tree, his manga opened wide on his lap, while he closed his eyes. Mikan, who now knew each corner of the school well, found him and sat next to him, taping his arm.

Mikan knew how Natsume looked like. He was beautiful. Raven hair. Short eyebrows. Long eyelashes. Muscular body. A model-like face but void of emotions.

Her mother made her practice her Second Alice every day, so that in the past the thing that happened would not occur again.

Natsume opened his eyes.

"Natsume, why are you not talking to me?"

". . ."

"Natsume, please tell me."

". . ."

"I guess you finally realised that I'm not worthy to be your friend. If I tell you that I wished you hadn't, I would be selfish right. You are the first true friend I made here and I really cannot stand it when you don't talk to me."

"Natsume, say something. Badmouth me if you want. But please don't stop being my friend. I love you." She sobbed, covering her face with both her hands.

Natsume was confused. If Mikan loved him, who was Takashi to her.?

He moved closer to Mikan and gently removed her hands from her face.

"Mikan, you love me?"

She opened her mouth to protest but then nodded. He was talking to her due to that fact. And if that made him talk to her again, she would gladly risk her friendship with him.

"Then who's Takashi to you?"

"He's my cousin. He is getting married next month. He came to show me his bride. Why?"

"I thought he was your boy friend." He said embarrassingly.

"No, you didn't?" Mikan said in mock-horror. Natsume did not reply back to her confession but she did not mind. She loved him so much that just talking to him pleased her.

"Wait when he hears that. He will laugh like hell."

"Very funny, Mikan."

"What? You called me by my name?"

"BlueStars, I called you that twice, you're deaf as well."

"Haha."

"Before I forget, Strawberry, I love you too."

'He loved me. He said he loved me. I'm so happy that I can faint.' She thought, her heart beating loudly.

Natsume closed the space between them and kissed her lightly. Mikan smiled in the kiss.

And then she remembered, 'Strawberry? That's must have been my bra pattern. I wore pants today. What a pervert.'

'But he's my pervert.' She smiled.

. . .

**Setting: Natsume's Room. (Months Later)**

**Time: 10.35 PM**

"The dinner was great." Mikan said.

They were both lying on the bed and Mikan was talking about everything and nothing.

"I told mother you'll like almost anything."

She hit his arm lightly.

"So cruel." She whispered, rubbing the tip of her nose lightly on the crook of his neck. Natsume's arms were wrapped around her and their legs were tangled. Mikan rested on his chest. They might seem to have already slept together but no, they had not. The truth was that Mikan was scared of taking such a step. She did not feel ready yet. He might be a pervert with her but would not do anything to her against her wishes. However, that did not mean they do not touch each other. That would be a complete lie.

"Your mother is very nice. Aoi too."

"They like you."

"Same here. But doesn't my blindness make them uncomfortable?"

"If it did, their actions would have shown it."

"Hmm. . ."

The tips of Natsume's ears reddened as he said, "They are happy that I finally got a girl friend."

"You never had a girl friend before?" Mikan repeated, shocked.

"That's what I said."

"That's unbelievable. You're well very handsome and you couldn't find yourself any girl?"

"They were not my type."

Mikan quietened down.

"I wonder what you'll do if you find your type."

"I already did."

"No, I mean a normal girl. Someone who doesn't have any physical handicap. Natsume, you can get any girl you wish. Then why me?"

"You want me to leave you?"

"NO." Mikan yelled as she stared at Natsume's face.

"Of course not, I love you." He smiled.

'I love when he smiles.' She thought. (You wonder how she knows that. U'll know.)

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm just trying to understand how your brain works."

"You just had to ask."

"So, tell me what is on your mind just now?"

"You."

"Too vague."

"I think you're stupid to think that you don't deserve me. You are beautiful, kind and loving."

She blushed, "You think so?"

"You just want me to praise you, right?" He said jokingly.

"Maybe a little." She giggled.

"But I want to hold you closer to me and kiss you like hell."

"You just had to ask." She quoted him.

He pressed himself closer to her and captured her lips. They were in for a heavy kissing session.

When they broke away, Mikan smiled and then pouted.

"What?"

"I so want to see you."

"You told me you saw me once using your second Alice."

"Yes, but I want to see you with my eye and not brain."

"You did not inform the Academy about your second Alice." Natsume stated.

Both adjusted their position into a sitting one. Mikan sat cross-legged on the bed and Natsume just rested against bed side, his eyes focused on Mikan.

"No, I hate that Alice, though I like that one gave me the chance to see you."

"Why? You always practice that Alice at home."

"I have to because if I lose control, it can result in disaster."

Natsume neared her and Mikan held his hand.

"Your blindness occurred because of that." He stated again. Mikan was easy to read once she became vulnerable. She nodded.

"Yes, I was eight at that time. I was only aware of my nullification Alice. But I already had my second Alice in my possession. I didn't know that. Two years later it manifested. And I blew my house away. Mother was not at home or she could have helped me to gain control over that Alice. Then Grandpa died and I became blind." She narrated her story in an emotionless voice. Natsume understood what she was doing. Keeping all her emotions inside her heart, she would break if she continued.

"I killed him."

"You killed him." He said.

Mikan reverted back to her normal self and shook her head. Natsume released her.

"Natsume, don't leave me."

"You killed him, Mikan."

"No, I didn't. I loved him." She sobbed.

Silence prevailed and Natsume took her in his arms.

"That's what I wanted you to know and say." She hugged Natsume who just stroked her back.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You showed me your boxer." He joked. She laughed.

"By the way, which Alice did you use to see me?"

Mikan smiled nervously, "Um . . . I copied Koko's Alice."

"You have his mind reading power?"

She nodded.

"Then, shit. You knew what I was thinking all the time?"

"No, I wanted you to say whatever you wanted, to me by yourself. From the tone of your voice, I understand your reactions. And I told you, I don't like using my second Alice."

"Strange girl."

She smiled.

"I told mom I'd be staying here today."

"And you'll be sleeping where?"

"On your bed, of course."

"And if I do something perverted, what'll you do?"

"You won't. I trust you."

He smiled and kissed her as if she was someone breakable.

"You've been smiling a lot these days, Natsume."

"You complained I don't smile."

"There's another reason. Tell me Natsume."

"No."

"I'll just have to use my Alice then." She said smugly.

Natsume frowned and grunted, "You said you didn't like using it."

"This is a special case." She said, standing up, facing him.

"BlueStars, you're cheating." He smirked and he stood up as well.

"I don't mind."

"Okay then, you asked for it."

Her smirk disappeared and she looked unsure.

"Natsume, what . . .?"

"Mikan, I want you to marry me."

She gasped.

"Do you also have a ring with you?" she breathed out.

"My mom's."

"They know?"

"Yeah."

". . ."

"Strawberry, you're making me wait."

"Yes."

"Yes to what? You're making me wait or you'll marry me?"

"The marriage one, Idiot."

"You're so difficult. Since when I was the idiot one?"

"I'm not. And from now on."

Natsume pressed himself to her body and put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Natsume."

"Now that you are using your Alice, you do know what I intend to do after the wedding."

"I have a fair idea." She smiled.

"But Natsume, aren't we too young to marry now?"

"We're. But we'll not marry now. I'm just bounding you to me forever."

"Glad you did so."

She stretched on her toes and crushed her mouth on his, with her hand clutching his hair. Natsume tightened his hold on her waist and they lied on the bed.

No, they would not make love right now; he would save that for later, after their wedding.

Moreover if they did so, his mom and sister would be very disturbed with all the noise . . .

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I first said I'd like to do another chapter for this story, but now I think I'll will not. Just lost any inspiration to write another chapter for this fiction. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Sayonara.**


End file.
